Wings of Metal
by Necrokinetic
Summary: During the end of the 2nd arc, a dragonet named Snowstorm discovers something forbidden buried deep under the Ice Kingdom, before the Scorching occured, and before the rise of the dragons began.
1. Prologue: Sparrow and Taiga

_**So just for your information, '' means the character is thinking, "" means they're talking, and I hope you enjoy this five-book series!**_

 _ **Ps: There are plenty of spoilers for the canon series, all the way up to THE LOST CONTINENT.**_

-Necrokinetic

 _ **Book One: Wings of Metal**_

 **Prologue:**

Sparrow stood in the wastes that were the mountain passes in the southeast Sky Kingdom. An ambush had occurred, with the Icewings completely slaughtering the Skywings flying by the narrow pass. He was the only survivor, as he had used a special ability of his to breath smoke around the rocky walls, as to make sure the Icewings would not smell nor see him. His lungs were immune to overheating, as was caused by most dragons when they overused their fire breathing glands in their throats.

After all, he was the dragonet born with less fire a few years ago. The elders had wanted him, saying that he wasn't a monster that burnt everything that he touched. He snorted. The first years really HAD been annoying, with the queen "valuing" his smoke breathing ability, to the other dragonets mocking him for his apparent inadequacy in the arts of fire. "Oh please", he had replied, "as if it's my fault I was born with no fire."

Still they had ignored him, belittled him, scorned him. But look at him now. The only reason he survived was because he had his talent, he told himself. But he still didn't feel any better, being the odd one out, standing in the centre of all his dead allies. "I guess it's better than being gruesomely murdered by Icewings," he muttered. He heard a faint dragging sound coming from deeper inside the mountain pass. ' _Huh, I should probably take a look at whatever is is in there_ ,' thought Sparrow.

He surreptitiously crept towards the entrance of the deeper passes and peered in and almost gasped in surprise; a female Icewing was lying unconscious in a half-lit patch of the pass. He adjusted his glasses, walked closer, and noticed something. The Icewing looked to be about his age, 10, and for some reason also had frost hardening around her on the ground. She was extremely cold to get near to, much less touch. It seemed sort of like his missing sister's ability, but inverted in terms of temperature. She was also very pretty. Sparrow forced himself to not stare at the unconscious Icewing.

' _THREE MOONS! She's one of the ENEMY FORCES_ ,' frantically thought Sparrow. ' _I can't LIKE an_ _Icewing_ _, it just doesn't happen_.' He paused. ' _But then again, she IS injured right? So it shouldn't be much of a problem to take care of her.' 'Maybe, just maybe, she won't turn out to be like the other Icewings, and I can find out what exactly her ability does_ ,' Sparrow reasoned.

The Icewing's scales were a tint of bluish-white, and glowing blue between the scale segments.

"Except for the fact that she's FREEZING COLD?!", ranted Sparrow. "Just how will I carry her out of the cavern, much less take care of her?" Sparrow sighed. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to stay here a bit longer", said Sparrow. Little did he know that taking care of the Icewing would be not at all what he expected.

 **A few days later...  
**

Taiga woke up suddenly after experiencing the same nightmare she had some nights; the queen ordering her far away from the core of the Ice Kingdom, towards the border, to act as a sentry in the mountain ridges.  
Apparently this was for her own good, so she wouldn't hurt any of her fellow dragonets just by touching them. Lost in thought, she failed to notice Sparrow walking towards her from the entrance of the deep mountain pass.  
"Oh, you're finally awake!"

Taiga immediately whirled around to see a rather mild-looking Skywing wearing a pair of glasses standing in the doorway. "Who are you, what do you want, and why are you just standing there? " yelled Taiga.

"Um, I'm Sparrow, I sort of saved your life, and I guess I'm just happy to see you awake," Sparrow sheepishly said.

Taiga blushed, no one had even wanted to be in the same ROOM as her, much less be happy to see her.

"So, why were you just lying on the floor unconscious?" asked Sparrow.

"I have no clue, maybe it was that wave of fiery smoke from the entrance of the mountain pass," replied Taiga.

Sparrow coughed, "Well, that might have been me who did that," he said quietly.

"How? I thought Skywings could only breath fire," asked Taiga.

"Well you see, some Skywings are born with more or less fire," explained Sparrow, "I happened to be born with less fire, so I can only make smoke. But still, I have high heat endurance and my lungs can filter smoke away, so I guess I got off lucky...?"

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Taiga, "It's like your ability comes from a completely different branch of dragons!"

Sparrow grinned, "It's not THAT cool, except I can use it a lot more than regular dragons." Suddenly, he remembered, "Wait, what's your name? You never mentioned it," asked Sparrow, "Also, what's that ice aura around you? It reminds me of the firescales my missing sister apparently has, but is it really made of ice?"

Taiga sighed."Unfortunately, the condition I have is called frostscales, and for some reason, it's extremely rare amongst the Icewing population." "I probably inherited it from some long dead relative of mine." She paused,"By the way, my name's Taiga."

"Oh, sure! Well, Taiga, we should probably leave for a remote part of the continent and just lie low for a bit, considering the queens might find it suspicious that two of their dragons with special abilities simply vanished," Sparrow said strategically, "and since the queen sent you out of the kingdom, we might as well just completely leave altogether!"

Taiga thought for a moment, did she REALLY want to go "home", where no one cared whether she lived or died? Sparrow had shown her more kindness than anyone had for the entirety of her short life. "Okay, let's go then," Taiga agreed, "where should we go for the rest of our exile?"

Sparrow considered his choices. He could go to Possibility, where a whole bunch of different dragons lived. But then again, he was pretty sure the townsfolk would notice two dragons who breathed smoke or radiated cold. Or they could go to the fabled Lost Continent, where the Legends of the Hive took place.

He had figured out the mystery of Clearsight when he was merely 4 years old, though no one had believed him. He had long suspected she went to the Lost Continent after she killed Darkstalker. He shook his head. The Lost Continent was much too far away, and none of them were Seawings who could navigate around the endless blue ocean that surrounded Pyrrhia.

Or, they could live in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. It was quite secluded, and no one would suspect them to go THERE. It was supposedly empty, though some islands had villages where they could reside with other dragons and live a peaceful, unassuming life. The Bay of a Thousand Scales sounded GREAT at this point. After all, what better place for a dragon to lay low? "Okay, we're going to the Bay of a Thousand Scales!" Sparrow announced.

Taiga looked up. " The Bay of a Thousand Scales?" she inquired.

"Yep," Sparrow replied. It was time that they forged their own path in the world and met new dragons who wouldn't reject them solely for their uniqueness and abilities. "Well then, we should get going now, before the Skywing border patrol arrives," commented Sparrow.

"To the Bay of a Thousand Scales!" said Taiga excitedly.

And they flew out of the mountain pass, into the blue sky, and towards the Kingdom of the Sea.


	2. Chapter 1: Snowstorm

_**So, the next chapter is out! Please review if you can!**_

 _ **And sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **So just for your information, '' means the character is thinking, "" means they're talking, and I hope you enjoy this five-book series!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, but I DO own this fanfic :)**_

 _ **Ps: There are plenty of spoilers for the canon series, all the way up to THE LOST CONTINENT.**_

- _ **Necrokinetic**_

 _ **Book One: Wings of Metal**_ _  
_

 **Chapter One:**

Snowstorm glided above the shimmering expanse that was the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Her parents, Sparrow and Taiga, had insisted that she fly with her little sister Amaranth to the the nearby market island. She had reminded them that Amaranth shouldn't be allowed to fly, due to the constantly shifting air currents above the bay. And also because she was only three years old.

So instead, she had to tow her sister on a raft. A RAFT! She had settled for installing parts of a broken ship she found on the beach into the raft until it resembled a miniature skiff with a sail. So now, all Snowstorm had to do was hold a rope connected to the raft/skiff and make sure Amaranth didn't just vanish into thin air.

When Snowstorm and Amaranth finally arrived at the market island, they travelled to the docks first, then got on land.

"That was so BORING!" complained Amaranth, "Why couldn't I just FLY ACROSS THE BAY TO GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Snowstorm slowly exhaled. This was her idea in the first place to begin with, so she couldn't just shove the blame on her parents. "The air currents above the sea change every single day, so I can't just let you FLY across the bay," explained Snowstorm. 'Although our parents suggested it," she silently added.

Amaranth pouted,"can't we go somewhere interesting?" She then gave a hopeful glance."Maybe to the candy shop down the street?"

Snowstorm smiled. "Sure, I guess."

Amaranth instantly brightened up. "Yippee!" she cheered.

And they began buying the neccessary vegetables and meats required for that week. "Snow?" called Amaranth from across the root vegetable stall. "Do we need more potatoes?"

Snowstorm checked the shopping list. "No, I don't think we do," she called back.

"Okay!" Amaranth skipped over. "Can we go to the candy shop now?" she asked.

"We can now," replied Snowstorm.

They had bought everything the list required, which were ten carrots, three loaves of bread, two hunks of meat, a wheel of cheese, and some bags of fresh seaweed. Their mother would freeze the rest until it was to be used with frostbreath. They walked over to the candy stall, and checked for their favourites. There were sugar bites, brought from the Mud Kingdom, peanut brittle made in the Kingdom of Sand, chocolate bars imported from the Rainforest Kingdom, and many more they couldn't identify.

Snowstorm bought her favorite, Sky Kingdom caramels, while Amaranth paid for her bag of marshmallows from the Night Kingdom(they were technically from the Rainforest Kingdom, but the Nightwings had their own section).

Then Snowstorm noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The local bookstore was importing new scrolls into the history section. She loved reading, and her cave with the spotlight over her head was great for doing exactly that. She knew she couldn't read without light during nighttime, so she used a piece of broken glass to refract light from a torch onto her scroll. She had felt quite proud of herself for discovering this new method, until her mother walked into the room and scolded her for reading at night.

She walked into the bookstore and greeted the owner, Truthseeker, a Nightwing. He had introduced her to a large variety of scrolls, and was always friendly to her whenever she could visit. "So what brings you here today, Snowstorm?" he asked. "I saw some new scrolls being taken to the history section of the store, could I take a look around please?" she replied. "Sure," said Truthseeker cheerfully.

Snowstorm walked over to the history section, and checked the _new arrivals_ section for anything interesting. 'Hmm, Battle of the Great Five Tail River, sounds a bit boring. How about the Royal Seawing Massacre?"' she thought. 'That sounds a bit violent. Legends of the Hive, nothing I haven't read before.' She was about to leave when she saw an old, yellowed tome with an equally old leather cover and case sitting in an unlit section of the scrollstore. She walked over and picked it up.

It was written in a strange, unknown script, with the regular dragon language below as a translation to those who might not know what was written above. A glowing orange moonstone was set into the case, and Snowstorm knew this scroll was extremely valuable. She read the title of the scroll out loud. "The Fallen Continent", she intoned quietly. The room seemed to get a little darker. Snowstorm quickly rushed out of the History Section of the bookstore, and walked up to Truthseeker.

"Um, Truthseeker, is this for sale?" asked Snowstorm.

Truthseeker turned around and replied, "sure, for six gold coins."

Snowstorm dug six coins out of her satchel, paid for the tome, and left. On the way, she carefully placed the old scroll back into her satchel. She then met up with Amaranth back at the raft, who was currently chewing a marshmallow. "What took you so long, Snow?" asked Amaranth after she was finished chewing.

"I just came back from the scrollstore," answered Snowstorm truthfully. She hadn't expected she would buy such a rare find, and resolved to show her family once they arrived home. After towing Amaranth and the raft back home, she waited until after dinner, thinking about what she should do, she called her parents and her sister over.

"So, sweetie, what was that scroll you got from the market today that you wanted to show us later as a surprise?" asked Taiga. She was wearing one of the Icewing Gifts of Diplomacy bracelets Sparrow found in the old city of Night, which both of them found kept Taiga from freezing the people around her into dragon icicles.

"I bought this. Careful, it looks really valuable" replied Snowstorm, and she pulled the old, antique tome from her bag and placed it on the dining table. The family of four gathered closer to look at the scroll.

"The Fallen Continent? It must be another name for the Lost Continent," commented Taiga.

"I don't think so, does the Lost Continent have dragons like these?" Sparrow answered, rolling the scroll out a bit more and pointing at an extremely accurate illustration of a dragon with multiple wings and a moderately sleek, elongated body usually exhibited by Skywings and Icewings.

"What kind of tribe is called Sixwings, Snow?" asked Amaranth, while pointing at the same picture.

"I have no idea," said Snowstorm, shaking her head.

"This changes everything," said Sparrow, utterly awestruck.

"Should we release any of the information here?" asked Taiga.

Sparrow thought for a moment. "No, the continent is still reeling from the effects of the War of Sandwing Succession. We should keep this to ourselves,"  
he finally said. He turned to Snowstorm. "Snow, keep this scroll safe, and don't let ANYONE see it, okay?"

Snowstorm nodded, picked up the heavy scroll, and left the room with Amaranth to go to bed. When they went back to their respective caves, Snowstorm cracked open the scroll one more time. At the very end of the scroll there was a prophecy:

 _Scattered the dragon races lie_

 _In the darkness, evolution blooms_

 _Alone, they will perish and die_

 _In blazing, inevitable doom_  
 _Though this planet spawned continents thrice_

 _Seek out deep beneath the Ice_  
 _Wings of Metal's rebirth_

 _Or something will come to scorch the earth_

Snowstorm gasped, this was NOT what she had expected at ALL when she had bought the tome from the Market Island Scrollstore. Wasn't evolution the process of a living organism slowly changing into something completely different? What did any of it mean? And what were the Wings of Metal? Troubled by these thoughts, Snowstorm slowly fell asleep.

 _Countless dreams flashed past in Snowstorm's mind;  
Two scavengers standing and facing each other. The first had bright yellow hair and a glowing orange coat. He formed a sphere of glowing, spinning blue energy in his little, pint-sized paw. The scavenger next to him had black hair, and a violet rope tied around his waist, with a symbol of a fan emblazoned on his back. He formed a crackling bolt of bluish-white electricity in his paw as well. Then as one, they dashed towards each other, and the scene ended._

 _Another Dream;_  
 _An orange haired scavenger in black robes with a gigantic sword strapped to his back covered in bandages stood in front of a colossal, black figure with a white mask. He swung his sword upwards, and the scene ended yet again._

 _Yet More Dreams;_

 _A scavenger with flexible arms and a straw hat fought on a boat._

 _A scavenger with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead held a stick and faced off against another, taller scavenger with no hair and pale skin._

 _A team of scavengers dashed against a larger, purple skinned scavenger with a golden glove with five jewels set inside. He snapped his fingers, and everyone disintegrated. Five, somewhat familiar looking dragonets stood in front of a gigantic mountain, then they flew off into the distance. A dragonet tricking a colossal dragon into eating a strawberry, which shrank him down into a mere dragonet. Finally, a blinding white silhouette of a dragon looking straight at her. It smiled, and said,"Hello, Dragonet of Legacy."_ **  
**

 **The Next Day...**

Snowstorm woke up with a start. Those dreams, what were they? It seemed that they had originated with the Tome of the Fallen Continent. She shook her head, and proceeded to get ready for the day. The bright dragon silhouette, it had called her a Dragonet of Legacy. Was that like the famous title "Dragonet of Destiny?"

She certainly hoped not. She had heard of their misadventures and the failed prophecy they had been raised under. The prophecy in the scroll seemed VERY real in her opinion. Destiny was the opposite of Legacy. So, maybe she could control whatever she did? She walked out of her living quarters into the kitchen, where her parents were preparing breakfast. Amaranth was already there, munching on a slab of bread, along with her parents, all of which were seated at the table.

"Did you sleep well dear?" asked Taiga.

"Yes mom," she answered.

"So, your mother and I have decided that now you are five, you can either go to the local school, or the Jade Mountain Academy." said Sparrow.

Snowstorm thought for a while, she would be lonely without her sister and parents, who she really didn't want to be without. But on the other talon, she could learn more about the scroll of the Fallen Continent, and also get to know new dragons in the process. "I'll go to Jade Mountain," she said.

"Great, so you should have nine days to prepare for the trip, along with the day it will take for you to get to Jade Mountain," Taiga replied.

Snowstorm got out of her seat ad walked back to her room and began studying. "I have to work hard to uncover the mystery of this scroll," thought Snowstorm with determination.

 _ **Eight Days Later...**_

Snowstorm got up and yawned. It was currently dawn, and they had to get prepared for the trip to Jade Mountain Academy. She packed her essential supplies, along with the tome of the Fallen kingdom, which she swore to read later. After breakfast, she and her father walked out of the cave, and prepared to fly off, when they heard Amaranth call out for Snowstorm to wait.

Snowstorm waited until Amaranth ran over to her and presented her with a small, ornate copper compass bracelet. "Snow! I want you to have it," she said. "I'll feel better knowing you have that compass with you so you don't get lost or anything."

Amaranth was the one who usually got lost, but if it would make her feel better about this whole situation, Snowstorm would take the compass, and keep with her every day. "I will," she assured, and took the compass bracelet out of Amaranth's hands and cuffed it around her wrist. It felt quite comfortable, like it was meant for her wrist and her wrist only. It glowed with the dawn's light, as Sparrow and Snowstorm took off into the distance, towards Jade mountain Academy.

"Visit sometime!" called Amaranth, as they vanished into the distance.

She hoped that her sister would do well in a multitribal school. She then went back into the well-lit cave and helped her mother prepare breakfast.

Snowstorm and her father soared towards the tip of the rainforest, where the dimensional tunnels lay. They glided neatly through the Kingdom of Sand tunnel. Snowstorm noticed how unnatural it felt, as if the tunnel contradicted nature itself. It probably did. After arriving in the Kingdom of Sand, Snowstorm wanted to get out of the heat. 'THREE MOONS IT IS **SCORCHING HOT HERE!'** Snowstorm mentally yelled. That was probably because of her Icewing half. Her father seemed to have a better time of it, but that was because he had SMOKEBREATHING, and fire couldn't kill nor hurt him.

Luckily they flew out of the heat in a matter of minutes, and arrived at Jade Mountain in less than an hour. They landed, and Snowstorm was surprised how no one judged her for being weird or a hybrid, unlike in her parents' time, where hybrids were actively hunted down and decimated during the 20-year-long Sandwing War of Succession. "Huh, this might go pretty well after all," thought Snowstorm, utterly relieved.

That was before the Icewing walked over ten seconds later.

"Who are you, and which circle are you in?" asked the Icewing. He was somewhat tall, and looked to be in about the first, maybe second circle? Her parents had taught her what they knew about the Icewing tribe, but neither of them knew much, partly because one was a Skywing, and the other was the tribe outcast. "I'm Snowstorm, and I don't belong in the Icewing circles, because as you see, I'm a hybrid. By the way, what's your name?" she replied and asked.

The Icewing blinked. "I'm Winter, and I'm a member of the Jade winglet. I only come here sometimes, but I do stay around for a while sometimes. See you around maybe," he turned and left, muttering something about a dragonet named Qibli.

'Is he a royal? He sure acts like one. Maybe he's in the First, maybe Second circle...?' Snowstorm was lost in her thoughts, until she was quickly brought back to reality when the Dragonets of Destiny started calling out names for the respective winglets. After all the names were called, Tsunami, one of the dragonets of destiny, made an announcement. "So! Recently there have been a lot of hybrids and special dragonets, so we're gonna divvy you up into something new so you won't be left out! The Obsidian Winglet! It will act as an alternate, sixth winglet for whatever dragonet comes along!"

She then started to call out names. "The Obsidian Winglet's members will consist of: Fen, Sandstone, Tornado, Mantis, and Snowstorm. Please follow Sunny to the Art Cave." Tsunami then pointed to a golden-colored Sandwing waving at the front of the cave. Snowstorm then followed Sunny and the other four dragonets to the entrance of the mountain. The inside of the mountain was well lit with torches shielded with glass covering to prevent any students from being burnt. The floor was paved with smooth cobblestone meant to make walking comfortable, although Snowstorm preferred treading on ice.

When they finally arrived in the Art cave, Sunny asked the group of five to introduce themselves. "Names, abilities, stuff like that," she explained. The dragonet named Fen spoke up first. "I'm Fen, and I'm a Mudwing-Seawing Hybrid."

Snowstorm felt that she gave off sort of a tomboyish vibe, possibly from being raised as a hybrid where there were none? Next was Tornado. "So, I'm Tornado, and my parents are Skywings and Nightwings." he said with a lazy drawl. "And I can also breath smoke instead of fire." He blew out a ring of smoke for emphasis.

Wait. Snowstorm remembered her father being able to do that too. Did that mean that they were connected or related somehow? Another mystery to solve. After Tornado came Sandstone. "My name's Sandstone, and I'm just a Sandwing, though I CAN shoot barbs out of my tail." He aimed his tail at a small piece of spare wood, and fired. The venomous dart shot through the air and impaled the wood, which split apart a second later.

"Wow," said Fen in astonisment. "I guess that makes you a lot more dangerous than the average Sandwing," she commented.

"It does," said Sandstone proudly.

After the short exchange of words was over, Mantis spoke up.

"I'm Mantis, and I can harden my venom through my scales to make armor," she said shyly. "I'm also a Rainwing," she added. Mantis then focused, and venom leaked through her scales and hardened, forming smooth black scales that completely shielded her. "Um, Sandstone, try and take a shot at my arm," she asked. Mantis then pointed to her venom-armored arm. Sandstone shrugged.

"Sure," he said, firing a stinger at her arm. The stinger shattered, its fragments falling to the ground. "What the-" he stared in amazement. "How?"

"This type of venom is extremely durable, about as much as diamond, but also quite light," she replied.

"That's pretty cool," said Tornado in his southern accent.

"Agreed," said Fen.

And finally, it was Snowstorm's turn. "My name's Snowstorm, I'm an Icewing-Skywing Hybrid, and I have both frostbreath and firebreathing."

"How is that even possible?" questioned Tornado.

"I have more organs than the average dragon to support my abilities," explained Snowstorm. She then pointed at a nearby rock. "This is what my ability does." Snowstorm breathed a jet of frostbreath, and a plume of fire at the same time. The unfortunate stone had the pleasure of being blown up into countless fragments, which scattered around the room.

"Welp, this is going to be hard to clean," said Fen.

Everyone sighed, this was going to be a long day.

 _ **Well, that'll do it for this chapter!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed, as usual, please review, and tell me what you think. I will be taking OCs from one person in a draw. Tell me what dragon tribe you want and the name, and I will consider putting it into WoM. Have a great day, and I wish you all the power of the Wings of Metal!**_

 _ **-Necrokinetic**_


	3. Chapter 2: Obsidian Winglet

_**Hey, I'm BACK!**_

 _ **So, here's the usual:**_

 _ **Please review if you can!**_

 _ **And sorry for the wait. I had FLIPPING WRITER'S BLOCK!**_

 _ **So just for your information, '' means the character is thinking, "" means they're talking, and I hope you enjoy this five-book series!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire, but I do own this fanfic ;)**_

 _ **Ps: There are plenty of spoilers for the canon series, all the way up to THE LOST CONTINENT, and maybe beyond.**_

 _ **Shoutout to GoldFur, who followed AND favorited this story, The Tuck Lord, Silverstreak, Trump supporter, and TrueAsian888. Thank you so much for reading my fanfic. And Stormtorch3? The Tropicwings are coming...**_

- _ **Necrokinetic**_

 _ **Book One: Wings of Metal**_ _  
_

 **Chapter Two:**

Snowstorm tiredly trudged back to her room after cleaning up the wood shrapnel, rock bits, and stinger pieces scattered all over the room. It had taken them HOURS to find that last little bit of pointed rock, and Snowstorm was extremely sleepy right now. She had an empty room currently, as the Obsidian Winglet dorms were smaller, and meant for only one dragonet. (In case a dragonet with fire or frost scales or WHATEVER decided to roll over and accidentally maim his or her friend).

She was much too tired to read before dinner, so she lay down, and slept for the next two hours. After that dreamless nap, she woke up, and started getting ready for dinner. She saw Sandstone exit the dorm on the far side, and Mantis walked out right beside her. "So, your venom hardens extremely fast, and it doesn't hurt anyone, right?" Snowstorm asked.

"Yes," said Mantis quietly. "I can also craft it into shields and swords for anyone who needs it."

"Wait, so that means the Rainwings have no need of buying armor, when you can make it," Snowstorm realized.

"Not really," admitted Mantis. "I get exhausted after producing ten or more shields, and making armor five times is my limit currently."

"Oh, well at least your armor is lightweight, right?" commented Snowstorm.

"True, I guess it is," said Mantis.

The two dragonets, followed by Fen, Tornado, and Sandstone, walked to the  
Prey Center for dinner. Suddenly, there was a rush of dragons from each dormitory to get the best food.

Snowstorm stared as a Seawing dragonet soared through the air and slammed into a wall, where he promptly stood up, passed out, and was dumped in a cart going to the medical bay. 'This is what dinner is like?! For the next THREE YEARS?!' she thought.

She saw a dragon approach her. "Sorry," said Clay apologetically. "The first day is always the worst."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "And the REST of the days?" she asked. 

Clay thought for a moment. "Not much better," he finally admitted.  
"I have a date with Peril, so uh, Tsunami will be here to supervise," he said sheepishly. "Bye!" He then ran off into one of the exit corridors, and dived out the window.

"Wait!" Snowstorm exclaimed. "Where's Tsunami? And who's Peril?!" A pause. She sighed. And she thought life at the academy would go smoothly. 'Gee,' she thought sarcastically, 'it's not like if a Seawing is going to come barrelling through the entrance corridor and help, or something. That would be too much to ask for in this CHAOTIC, SAVAGE, INTERTRIBAL SCHOOL!"

Just then, a female Seawing older than her by a few years came barrelling into the Prey Center through the entrance corridor and yelled, "All of you students, get into a line, or I'll hit you so hard you''ll FLY INTO NEXT WEEK!"

All of the students hastily organized themselves into a line, save for her, and one Rainwing Dragonet lying unconsious on the ground. The Seawing who ran in, Tsunami, looked at her and squinted. "Where did Clay go? Wasn't he supposed to, I don't know, LOOK AFTER THE PREY CENTER?!" Her voice was deafening.

Snowstorm flinched. "Um, he went there!" she pointed at one of the exit corridors. "He said he had a date with some dragon called Peril," she said frantically. A beat passed.

Tsunami blinked. "Oh, Peril is Clay's girlfriend, so that at least makes sense. And from what I've seen from Peril, she usually doesn't take no for an answer, and NONE of us really want to get on her bad side, you know, since she has FIRESCALES and all," said Tsunami offhandedly.

"Well, neither do you, Tsunami," a voice said from behind. Tsunami whipped around only to find Starflight standing in the doorway.

"Since when did you get here Starflight? And since when don't I take no for an answer?" Tsunami asked, her voice rising. 

"Remember that time under the mountain, where you asked me to be Blister for five times in a row? Or when you insisted we go to the Kingdom of the Sea? And also that time in the rainforest where you insisted we send a few dozen Rainwing search parties to find Sunny" reminded Starflight. 'Although that last one should have been done,' he thought.

"T-THOSE WERE ALL ACCIDENTS!" Tsunami fumed. 

"Mm-hm," said Starflight, unconcerned that Tsunami looked like she was about to pounce on him with extreme prejudice. 

While the two were busy arguing, and Fatespeaker trying to pry them apart, Snowstorm stealthily snuck over to the line, where she joined her winglet.  
Surprisingly, no one asked her why she was cornered by Tsunami, and she was glad that they didn't care. 

After sitting down on one of the benches, she started having dinner. The dragon in charge of giving out food supplies was surprised, to say the least, to see that she only ate seafood, and occasionally dried meat, cheese, and bread if there was any.

Snowstorm never really thought that was weird, ever since she was born, she was raised on whatever was most readily available, that being seafood. She honestly preferred that confectionery her mother made with her frostbreath she called "ice cream".

It was made from cream, fruits, frostbreath and nuts, and she ate an entire bucketful of the dessert, before experiencing the backlash that was brain freeze. She noticed someone sit beside her. It was the Rainwing she spoke to before, Mantis.

"So Mantis, what exactly did you do in the Rainforest Kingdom before you came to Jade Mountain?" she asked.

"I learned to use my venomscales, as some Rainwings call it, for other purposes than war, like reinforcing structures Mightyclaws builds with his art ability. We haven't been able to identify it, other than the fact that Darkstalker gave it to him." Mantis said.

"Huh, Darkstalker was an animus, wasn't he?" Snowstorm thought out loud.

"Yes, he invented his cursed scroll, which granted unlimited power to the wielder without any noticeable consequences," Mantis replied.

"So, what do you think animus power could be used to do?" asked Snowstorm.

"Honestly, there are so many concepts that I don't know where to start. How about creating a fruit that gives you all the nutrients you need, and whatever flavor you want," Mantis mused.

"Or an enchantment that changes your breath attack into lightning or something." Snowstorm added. She checked the enchanted sundial. "Oh, the time's already past nine," she exclaimed. They should probably be in their rooms by now, in order for them to wake early in the morning tomorrow.

"That's right," said Mantis, "I should probably tell the others so they don't get us all late tomorrow." 

After going back to the dorm and closing the door, she lifted open the locked chest in which she kept all her belongings, and lifted out the Tome of the Fallen Continent. Apparently the reason it was called the "Fallen Continent" was that it was previously attacked by scavengers 50 years before the Scorching, and was the first continent to fall, thus the name. 

The Scorching basically eradicated all of scavengerkind, or as the scroll called them, "humans", in an apocalyptic war a hundred times worse than the War of Sandwing Succession ever was.

Rumor was that scavengers on that island never died, but they continued to thrive WITH dragons, which was unspeakable in the fact that the two races could ever work side by side. Well, Snowstorm thought it was possible, but she kept this knowledge hidden to herself for safety, and fear that a new war might erupt and devastate all of Pyrrhia. The most elusive fact that her mind always puzzled over, was the Continental Tribe Prophecy.

It was apparently foretold by a Nightwing-Timewing hybrid by the name of Timeseer, who could look into both the past and the future, which practically granted him omniscience, though he would only grant prophecies and do nothing more, as his power was much too dangerous, possibly even more than Darkstalker's.

The scroll never spoke of what exactly happened during the Scorching, except for the fact that one day, darkness would rise to bring the light, or whatever that meant. Wings of Metal. It made no sense, why would the prophecy ask to find the so called "wings of metal", when they could just attempt to find the fallen continent itself? 

Was it a guide to wherever the continent was? Snowstorm sealed the scroll into its case, put in back into the chest, and shortly fell asleep, with a myriad of questions floating around her mind, most prevalent being the prophecy.

 **The next morning...**

Snowstorm awoke with a start. She had dreamed of a slender, male Nightwing with translucent-tawny scales in an hourglass pattern on his back quickly writing down what seemed to be a prophecy, before looking at her and asking something in a foreign language.

She then walked out of her room. It was 8:00, according to the sundial in the main dorm lobby. Everyone was already down at the prey center for breakfast. Which meant she was LATE! She took off inside the tunnels, and raced to the Prey Center within a matter of minutes.

After going down, her winglet greeted her. "Hey Snowstorm," drawled Tornado. She greeted him back. 

"Are we finishing breakfast, or are we just going to our first class?" she asked.

Sandstone spoke up,"it's a free day today, so we can just do whatever we want."

"That also gives us more time to eat," added Fen, before tossing an apple in her mouth. 

'So if we have a free day, that gives me more time to read about the tome, and also explore the academy,' thought Snowstorm. "Well, what do any of you want to do today," she asked her winglet.

"Sleep," yawned Tornado.

"Read some history scrolls I brought," said Mantis.

"Eat some more," said Fen while chewing yet another apple.

"Practice my aim," explained Sandstone, pointing to his barbed tail. On closer examination, the tip of his tail split into three points, with a single smooth, needle-like barb in the middle.

"I also have some reading to catch up on, so I'll be in my dorm," said Snowstorm. With that, the winglet split to do their separate activities, while Fen munched on a few more apples. 

**Back at Snowstorm's room...  
**

Snowstorm pulled out the Tome of the Fallen Continent from her chest of belongings, and kept reading. Located somewhere northwest of Pyrrhia, the Fallen Continent made flying or swimming impossible, as it claimed that something surrounded the entire continent, called the Eternal Storm. It apparently let no dragon in with its winds and heavy torrents of rain, and was remarkable resilient, as it had been there for over four centuries.

Legend had it that on the other side one could access the knowledge of the Pre-Scorching Era, through a few special scrolls that would grant the user knowledge unseen for millennia. Snowstorm thought for a moment. 'What could I possibly do with the knowledge in the scroll? And the Tome of the Fallen Continent is technically a scroll, but then why is the case rectangular?" The Tome ended at the prophecy, with only the information on the Sixwings displayed.

'Most of the information in this book seems to be missing', Snowstorm contemplated. 'Maybe I could take a look in the library, to see if any other manuscripts exist with the lost knowledge. Maybe I'll go meet up with Mantis and ask her a few questions. Should I reveal the Tome?' After careful consideration, Snowstorm decided not to reveal the information just yet, but after getting to know her winglet a little bit more. 

And also for the fact that they might reveal the news to the entire academy, which would then propagate into the kingdoms around it, and et cetera. She rolled off the stone bed and walked out of her room, out of the dorm lobby, and towards the library. Once inside the library, she saw Mantis riffling through a shelf of categorized scrolls with the tale of the Legend of the Hive scrawled on the inside, but with no visual information.

 ****She walked up to her. "So, you've also read the Hive Legends?" Snowstorm asked.

Mantis turned around. "The scroll doesn't explain a lot about the  
Lost Continent, but I'll manage," she replied. "What brings you to the library", Mantis inquired.

'I can't tell her about the tome yet, so...?!' Snowstorm panicked, trying to find a decent excuse. "I read this article on an unknown tribe of dragons, and decided to come here and check to see if a more extensive version exists."

' _Real smooth,'_ her inner self said sarcastically.

'Oh, shut up,' she mentally snapped back.

 __"What kind of tribe is it?" Mantis asked, intrigued.

Snowstorm silently cursed, she didn't think Mantis would ask so much about what she knew.

"It's okay if you don't know it," said Mantis, tearing Snowstorm out of her thoughts.

Snowstorm gathered what remained of her composure and told Mantis about the Sixwings, excluding all the other concepts such as the foreboding prophecy that somehow popped up on the final stretch of the scroll. Or the weird dreams she'd been having about the weird nightwing hybrid with his weird language. Not to mention the scroll all of it was crammed in. That part was pretty odd as well.

"And that's it," finished Snowstorm.

"Well, apparently these dragons have six wings, they fly extremely fast, have no venom, fire, or frostbreath, and they live somewhere we don't know," summarized Mantis.

"That's right," said Snowstorm hesitantly. Would, or wouldn't Mantis believe her? She admitted the concept was a bit of a stretch, but- 

"I believe you." Snowstorm perked up. "It's very likely that a great amount of dragon species exist beyond this continent and the lost one, but we should probably keep this to ourselves, at least until we know who to trust," Mantis whispered. 

"We can still ask Starflight the librarian, or his assistant Fatespeaker," Snowstorm continued, "I'm sure he can keep this a secret, he's a dragonet of destiny! They know a lot about this kind of thing, after all..." She trailed off.

"I guess, but I think we should just ask him where the scroll is, and finish there. If we find more information, then we'll tell him and Fatespeaker, okay?" Mantis insisted. 

"All right, but first we'll have to find him, assuming he's even here," replied Snowstorm.

The two dragonets spent half an hour searching for Starflight in the expansive library, until they found him rummaging though a gigantic pile of scrolls.

"Where is that Scorching scroll set, I'm sure I left it _somewhere,_ " muttered Starflight.

"Excuse us, but do you know where any scrolls on foreign tribes are?" asked Mantis.

"We found an interesting piece of information, and we'd like to find a more expansive source of information," added Snowstorm.

Starflight poked his head out of the scroll mass, and turned his head towards the sound of Snowstorm and Mantis's voices. "I'm not too sure where those scrolls are, seeing as I'm blind," The two female dragonets sweatdropped at the somewhat lame joke. "but I'm sure Fatespeaker knows where they are."

He dragged his claws along the wall, until he felt a metallic, funneled tube meant for taking information across the library. Multiple other devices also existed throughout the school, but this one was solely library-based.

"Fatespeaker? I'm in the history section! Two students need your help!" Starflight called through the tube, which vibrated and echoed throughout the library. A few moments later, Snowstorm heard the sound of running to her left, and a female Nightwing dashed and skidded to the side of the trio.

"So, what do you need help with?" asked Fatespeaker after a few seconds, catching her breath.

"We just need to find a scroll detailing foreign tribes," Snowstorm answered. 

"Sure thing," said Fatespeaker cheerily, "and Starflight? Do you need any help managing the scrolls?"

A muffled thanks was given by the twitching scroll pile, which contained one deeply immersed Starflight sorting pre-scorching scrolls. 

**Fast forward 1 hour...**

 ****"If it exists, it probably doesn't," sighed Fatespeaker, "or at least, it's missing and we just don't know it."

Snowstorm groaned inwardly, they had spent the better part of the day searching for the information she needed, and they hadn't even found a scrap of information. Even worse, she wasted Mantis's free day at the library

without even telling her the full story behind the sixwing legend.

"Hey Snowstorm, was it? I found something interesting!" hollered Fatespeaker from the Myths and Legends aisle of the library.

Snowstorm quickly sprinted over, with Mantis in pursuit. "So, what's it about?" she asked.

"It says something about a tribe named the Stormwings, dunno if that's what you want," replied Fatespeaker.

Mantis and Snowstorm shared a look. This sounded interesting, to say the least, and this new fragment of information could release a cache of previously unknown information out into the world. And once it happened, there was no turning back... 

_**Well, that'll do it for this chapter!**_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed, as usual, please review, and tell me what you think. Have a great night, and I wish you all the power of the Wings of Metal!_**

 ** _-Necrokinetic_**


End file.
